First
by Empress Shellie
Summary: Sheldon and Amy consummate their new status on their wedding night. Amy is both thrilled and nervous about the idea of offering their chastity to each other but a rather skilled Sheldon prompts Amy to wonder if she really is his first. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Because We're One

_**Disclaimers:  
**_

_**I do not own The Big Bang Theory, its characters and all other trademarked product I might mention in the story. They belong to the wonderful minds of Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and the rest of the writers and production staff. My imagination is the only one I own. I do not earn even a single penny off of this story (if I did, I wouldn't be here) so please don't sue. All I get out of this are both fans and foes.  
**_

* * *

_**Part One**_

_**Because We're One  
**_

Amy didn't know what to expect when the door was pushed open. Tentatively, she took a few steps forward and waited until the card key was placed in the slot that would turn on the lights.

What initially greeted her eyes was the glass sliding door right in front of her that led to the balcony, featuring a private pocket garden with a Jacuzzi positioned right in the middle. It was easy to see the well-lit Pasadena night skyline from where she stood. Privacy didn't prove too much an issue, considering that the room was built into one corner of the hotel's 7th floor and there were no neighboring skyscrapers in sight. She craved for that seclusion, even if she wasn't sure the hot tub would actually get to be used.

Walking further inside, she noted two armchairs facing each other—the center table in between—beside the ceiling-to-floor glass wall that still gave the view of the garden and the city beyond. Over to the other end of the room was a dresser lined up along the wall beside an arch which she could only surmise as leading to the bathroom.

The sound of the door closing and the lock clicking shut was heard in the quiet room, followed by a question: "What do you think, Amy?"

Amy looked behind her through new spectacles—a pair that had a more chic frame and less geekiness, as her bestie had put it—and smiled. "It's very lovely."

Sheldon returned her smile. He draped his tuxedo jacket over his right shoulder by his hooked middle and index fingers. His other hand smoothed the oak desk on his left as he passed by, taking slow strides to the center of the room, eyes scanning the enclosure. He nodded in approval. "Well, they didn't call this the Matrimonial Suite for nothing."

Amy managed a nod for a reply. Her eyes immediately focused on the king-sized mattress, its size imposing itself as the focal point of the room. She tried to calm her nerves as she took a deep intake of nervous air.

Because when Sheldon—her husband—mentioned 'matrimonial,' the first thing she wondered was whether or not the huge bed would be putting up with some action that night.

"Amy," he called, reeling her out of her thoughts while he loosened his bowtie, "don't think of this as an ungentlemanly act on my part but in the interest of not wanting to ruin your dress, allow me to have first use of the bathroom."

"Of course," she merely replied, noting that he had already laid his jacket on the bed. Pensively, she acknowledged the reality that even marriage wouldn't change Sheldon and his ways.

"It's not like that," the man of a new status countered, making Amy wonder if he possessed the power to read minds. He began to unbutton his waistcoat, starting at the bottom. "With a gown as elaborate as the one you have on, you're going to need the whole suite for undressing."

Despite trying to ignore the idea that Sheldon—her unique, mysophobic, Texan gentleman of a husband—said the word 'undressing' so very casually, the new bride felt a warm flush creeping up her cheeks. "That's very considerate of you," she said instead.

"Of course, I'd be," he remarked, masking confusion. "You're my wife."

As Sheldon—stripped down to his crisp white shirt and black dress pants—turned for the bathroom, Amy couldn't help but smile even more. Getting used to being referred to as _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper_ might take some time but she definitely liked the feel of the name of her lips, even if it was quite a mouthful. Sheldon had insisted on hyphenating her name to avoid confusion about which Doctor Cooper won the Nobel Prize in the distant future.

Humming a tune, Amy kicked off her shoes then sat down before the vanity. With great care, she took off her tiara, along with her veil and placed them on the dresser. She pondered at the memory of Sheldon lifting the tulle shroud at the end of the ceremony and then kissing her to the tune of their friends and family's applause. _Such a dreamy kiss_, she mused, recalling what was to be the most memorable event in her life by far. Sheldon had placed his hands on either side of her face, seemingly eager to claim their first kiss as a married couple. He was ready and searching: their mouths slightly open but no tongue, as they had both agreed prior. There had been a little sucking of her bottom lip, though, something that had caught Amy by a delighted surprise.

After the kiss came the embrace. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, pulling her closer to rest his cheek against her temple. It had been a struggle stifling her tears but she lost and let them fall freely when Sheldon whispered to her the most beautiful words woven together: _Make of our hands one hand. Make of our hearts one heart. Make of our vows one last vow. Only death will part us now. Henceforward, I am yours for everything…_

A soft creaking sounded off from the arch-led hallway, causing Amy to look to her left. She was greeted by Sheldon's boyish smile and a terry robe he had taken with him from the bathroom.

"You might need this," he said.

"Thank you," Amy replied, getting to her feet and taking the proffered item of clothing.

"Now, turn around. Let's start undressing you."

Amy's head snapped in his direction, regarding him in shock. "Pardon me?" she squeaked, mind contemplating on inquiring if the sex part of the honeymoon was starting that very instant. This is, after all, still Sheldon Cooper, creature of habit and a man far above baser urges.

Sheldon's face was of nonchalance. "Are you Elastigirl?"

"No." It sounded more of a question than an answer.

"Then how do you plan on unfastening all thirty-five buttons that hold that dress close?"

"Oh," she mouthed before nodding in surrender, somewhat disappointed that his intention wasn't of foreplay but of goodness. She obliged, giving Sheldon access to free her body from the restrictive locks that sealed the fabric. Inwardly, she berated herself for expecting too much. Sure, the kiss at the altar was magical and was more than she hoped for. Still, at the end of the day, it is Sheldon Cooper that she married. Nothing could change him. In spite, her eyes once again fell to the very inviting bed. _Looks like we both aren't going to see some action tonight…_

The task didn't take long. Once she felt her clothing loosen, Amy let out a sigh full of relief. She hadn't realized how much she missed her more loose outfits. "Thank you, Sheldon."

She expected him to say 'you're welcome' as Sheldon was always one to give credit where it was due. But there was none. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned her head back, chin resting on her shoulder.

Sheldon was still there and his blue eyes were fixed on the skin that had just been exposed before his gaze. Amy opened her mouth to ask if he'd stumbled upon an equation but the words dissipated and the only sound she was able to produce was that of a gasp. The way the back of Sheldon's fingers sensually caressed down along her spine had rendered her catatonic.

She shivered at the contact and he took notice, eyelids sweeping upward to meet hers. "I'll be in the bathroom. Just knock when you're ready."

Amy wanted to say something—anything—but the steady gaze her husband shot at her submitted her into silence. Hence, she could only watch him retreat, knowing that sooner or later, she would have to see him again.

It was only when the bathroom door closed did she let out the breath she'd been holding. Intriguingly, it came with a familiar sound. "_Hoo…_"

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Stupid me forgot to put in disclaimers upon first upload. The lines that Sheldon whispered to Amy were borrowed from The West Side Story and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. I would've used "Ever thine. Ever mine. Ever ours." But Big got to it first.  
_**


	2. Because It's a Special Night

_**Part Two**_

_**Because It's a Special Night**_

Sheldon secured the door behind him and leaned against it. He took a long deep breath between clenched teeth, closed his eyes then expelled the collected air through the small gap created by his lips, like he would've with a cigarette. His eyes shot open and his mouth uttered the one thing that had been running in his mind since: '_She isn't wearing a bra…_'

As if on instinct, he drew his hand up to land flat against his chest and expected a wild beating from beneath his rib cage. _That's peculiar_, he thought, eyebrows knitting in puzzlement. All things considered, he should've already been under the effects of tachycardia and passed out cold on the bathroom floor. However, his heart was calm, beating at a normal rate of his calculated fifty-seven beats per minute.

_What has gotten into me?_ For once, Sheldon had no clue. He looked down at the hand that had since left his chest to be brought closer to his face. A part of his brain was badgering at him to summon a priest to perform exorcism. Surely, some impish spirit had possessed him and compelled him to touch her so…sensually.

He hadn't meant to, of course. He'd always had an aversion to touching, even if he had been able to tolerate being around Amy lots of times: cuddling, holding hands and kissing included. Yet those haptic moments were expected romantic behavior. Granted, their relationship was nowhere near 'normal' by societal standards, but it was what worked for them. The courtship had moved at a glacial pace, the development gradual, but it took them to where he wanted them to be: with each other for now and for always. Sheldon himself had cemented so when he closed a paper presentation onstage with a marriage proposal.

Nothing about it was planned; he didn't even have a ring. It was just that when Sheldon saw her leaving her seat at the conference—to learn later on that she was simply headed for the ladies' room—he realized her walking away was the last thing he wanted seeing. Hence, he called out her name over the microphone and when she turned around, he gave her a direct gaze and the words, '_Marry me, Amy, and I will court you forever._' He hadn't knelt—that would've been too beseeching—but she had said 'yes' and he had kissed her on the lips—in public. It was expected.

And now, five months since, he had touched her in a way she probably would've never guessed. It concerned Sheldon that she might think he'd become just like the other guys, looking forward to a night of socially-accepted coitus. It had only been a few hours since they were legally and officially pair-bonded, anyway. More so, he didn't want her to think he'd changed. She'd never modified his behavior to begin with. Amy merely helped him come out of his shell and be comfortable with the discovery. Acceptance took time but he'd come to terms with the fact that he was no different from any other person as far as emotions were concerned. Happiness, sadness, jealousy, anger, pride, pain; he had felt all but simply chose to ignore them. Yet one thing he wasn't able to disregard was the sight of her bare back. Sheldon certainly was human enough to be stirred up by it.

But he hadn't been able to help himself. In all the years they'd been together, he had never seen Amy so…exposed. It was definitely more than just finding out a few years back that Amy had pale shoulders _that_ fateful night that he…

"Darn it!" he cursed, realizing that he had been spacing out for a good ten minutes. A knock could come anytime on the door and he hadn't made full use of his bathroom time. Wasting not a second more, Sheldon walked away from the door and swiftly took off his shoes and socks, placing them in one section of the open shelf. The rest of his clothes soon followed the pile: dress shirt, pants, undershirt. Unclothed down to his white briefs, Sheldon retraced his steps back to the door, checking twice that the lock was in place. Assured, he dipped his thumbs beneath the band of his underwear and stepped out of the last garment sparing him from total nudity.

Sheldon's bare feet set down on the tub's floor and he made a mental note to write a commendation to the hotel for installing rubber mats in the bathtubs. "At least I wouldn't slip and die naked," he mumbled as he placed a hand on the knob, turning the shower to full blast.

Warm water lapped at his entire length from his hair to where it dripped to his shoulders. He reached for the shampoo and washed his hair with it, letting the suds cascade down his torso along with the water. Seeing three strands of hair strung between his fingers made him grimace. Thus, he recited his shower mantra. "I do not have a receding hairline; I have a wide forehead…"

Getting the shampooing done and over with, Sheldon clutched the bar of soap and worked up a lather. He cleansed the expanse of smooth, fair skin, kneading his tense muscles in the process. After covering his body with suds, he replaced the bar on the dish then proceeded to turn the tap to wash off until his body was free of the slippery matter.

He should've been done. Normally, he strictly adhered to his bath schedule. A minute longer than his routine and he knew he'd wrinkle like a prune.

But tonight was not like those other nights. It was bound to be special. He had a wife waiting for him outside the tiled walls. Shrugging, he sought the soap once again and started scrubbing. This time, it wasn't to fully get rid of the germs he had accumulated during the day from all the hugs and handshakes he had been forced to politely receive. Sheldon was doing it because he wanted to be clean for her. For a moment, he frowned at the realization that he had already washed away the traces of Amy on his hand from when he caressed her earlier.

He shrugged. _Then I guess I'd just have to touch her again_, he thought.

For some reason, he found it was something he was actually looking forward to.

* * *

Sheldon slightly opened the door and poked his head out. "Amy?" She hadn't knocked at all the time he was inside. He wondered if she really hadn't called his attention or he hadn't heard her at all.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you decent?"

"I am."

"Alright." He tightened the knot of his robe then stepped out.

Sheldon found Amy seated on the bed beside the wedding gown that she had donned earlier. The robe he had given her prior to his shower was wrapped securely around his wife's body. _A little too securely_, he noticed, pursing his lips. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of the little V of her chest like he had espied earlier when she was still in her gown.

"Is there a closet back there?" Amy asked.

Sheldon tore his eyes off her bosoms and saw her combing her fingers through her hair of soft, wavy curls. "Yes. There's one in the hall, beside the door to the bath," he said, finger indicating the area for emphasis. "Our bags are also in there. Leonard, Koothrappali and Wolowitz obviously had done their job well."

"Okay, then." Amy retrieved the gown and set off to hang her dress and cleanse herself.

Sheldon gave it a few minutes before he sauntered over to the same hall to get his clothes from his luggage.

The sound of water dripping down from a showerhead interrupted Sheldon's thoughts. He scowled at the bathroom door. A little more force and he swore the water pressure was strong enough to gore right through Amy's head. Perhaps he should call the attention of the hotel manager on the issue.

Another thought found its way into his already busy mind. Sheldon's head was instantly filled with images of Amy standing in the light blue tub in nothing but skin and soapsuds. It brought about a sudden…_twitch_…somewhere between his thighs. Hurriedly, he got the clothing he was looking for and walked back into the bedroom, stopping in front of the vanity. He leaned against the furniture, propped arms supporting half his weight. He looked up front and came face-to-face with the mirror. Sheldon marveled at the reflection that stared back. For the first time in years, he questioned when he had blushed as much as he did.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** I received a lot of lovely reviews from the first chapter and I'd have to admit, it put quite some pressure on me to do better with this chapter. It was scary, but I tried to look at the pressure as a challenge and did my best to try to overcome it.**_

_** I would like to apologize to those who were expecting a little more action from this chapter. As slow as the courtship is with Sheldon and Amy, so would this story be, though rest assured that it would not take a whole season for something to happen between our lovely couple.**_

_** Reviews, follows and preferences are always welcome. They are ever the blood of every writer. Thank you very much for reading. Oh, and I also edited the title of the first chapter, just for consistency.  
**_

_** This one is for Pammie.**_


	3. Because I Lied

_**Part Three**_

_**Because I Lied**_

"…ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one hundred."

At the last stroke of the brush down her long brown hair, Amy sighed while she looked at herself in the mirror. As a scientist, she didn't really subscribe to the idea that brushing one's hair a hundred times a day did any good. She had done it once but it was meant to be a social bonding activity. Now, she found herself doing it again, not for the sake of her hair follicles, but to buy time. Even without the guidance of a watch, she knew she'd been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, ten of which had been spent actually showering and the other ten…for worrying.

_Would he be vexed that I haven't come out yet? Would he reproach me for taking a bath too long for comfort? Or has he already fallen asleep?_ She knew the only way to find out was to finally exit from the bathroom and face him.

Amy stared at herself in the mirror once again. She straightened her spine, squared her shoulders, stuck her nose up and spewed a puff of air pregnant with determination. "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it…" She spun around and just as soon, her determination left her and she leaned back against the sink for support. "Nope, I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it…"

Feeling nervous _about_ the wedding night was the least of her concerns. She's an intellectual: she knew exactly what went on inside matrimonial suites on a couple's first night as husband and wife. It wasn't the 'what' that worried her but the 'how' because the fear stemmed from another problem.

It was the fact that she lied.

Technically, she knew she didn't fabricate information: Amy had never told him she knew _everything_ there was to know about sex. She did, however, imply that she was on familiar terms with its workings and trappings: the invitation to a wild night of torrid lovemaking, French kissing, second base, having his way with her in a cheap motel, the musical booty call…

She had been seducing Sheldon all this time, not because she wanted to show him her sexual prowess but because she thought it was just a push he needed to allow the carnal beast in him to run free. After all, that's what those romantic movies had shown her: _Give your man a peek of your collarbone and he'd fight to get the whole rack._

Her grip on the edge of the marble counter tightened, causing her knuckles to turn white. _What if he expects me to lead?_ All she'd gathered from reading stereotypical romance paperbacks was that if the lady took the reins, she'd be riding him like she would a stallion. Amy doubted that her straddling a huge pillow during those frisky nights would count as training. "Well, it's one thing to know sex _in theory_," she told herself, "it's another to show it _in practice_."

This led her to another tall tale: about her being experienced. Sure, she had Gerard, her trusty electric toothbrush whose one end provided her with dental care and the other accompanied her through nights of pent-up sexual frustration. But the thing was, Gerard had never invaded her so intimately. Ever. She'd never allowed him in; he had only come around to ringing the doorbell.

Amy Farrah Fowler, up to the day she got married and annexed the name 'Cooper' to her name, remained a virgin. And tonight, she was going to surrender it to her husband who, like her—to the best of her knowledge—also stayed pure and chaste. _How on earth are we going to do it?_

A few moments more and Amy shook her head frantically. "This is ridiculous!" she cried, finally uncurling from her hesitant stance. She smoothed the creases of her new robe along with her surmounting determination. "Sheldon is my husband and I'm his wife. Honesty is a huge part of our relationship and this marriage. It's just sex and he and I are two highly-evolved clever creatures." Then in a more forceful tone—more to convince herself than anything else—she added, "We'll figure it out."

* * *

The room that met her back was dark, illuminated only by a gentle roaring fire that came from the fireplace caved into the wall at the foot of the bed. Funny that she hadn't noticed it earlier when she examined the suite. Then she threw a glance at the bed and remembered on what she had been fixating. _Oh, that's why…_

She tried to make out his silhouette in the dark and was not disappointed to see him looking out the glass window from where he sat on the armrest of the one-seater. Even with his back against her, she could tell there was something…_different_ about him.

_Maybe it's the clothes_, she wondered. She knew he's partial to matching plaid pajama sets and robes. This Sheldon was clad in something else. Amy erased the possibility that the man in the same room she was in wasn't the man she married.

Amy redid the bow knot closing her robe and padded nearer, bare feet stopping when she'd reached the other side of the bed. She took a deep breath and hoped the voice that would come out was both audible and alluring. "Sheldon?"

The tall physicist looked back at her and Amy saw the outline of a smile on his lips. He got up, taking the filled glass flute with him from the center table as he approached her. The recent bride took notice that Sheldon had traded in his usual patterned sleepwear for a pair of navy blue drawstring lounge pants and a white V-neck T-shirt that had somehow emphasized well-toned arms she never thought he'd developed. His feet were bare and for the first time, she caught sight of his toes. _They're so cute._

"I thought you weren't ever going to come out of there," he said, breaking into her trance.

Amy forced herself to tear her eyes off his feet and accepted the drink Sheldon offered. A little furrow appeared between her eyebrows. "Alcohol?"

Sheldon shrugged noncommittally. "It's customary for the hotel to send a bottle of champagne to the honeymoon suite. And it's a non-optional social convention to drink champagne on a celebratory night."

"I didn't think you'd have it in you," Amy commented but raised her glass just the same. "Anyway…cheers!" She clinked her glass with his and took a shot.

He didn't. "That's not champagne," he divulged somewhere between a sip and a gulp happening in Amy's mouth. He pointed insouciantly to the bottle of Welch's Sparking White Grape Juice peeking out of the silver ice bucket. "I asked that the champagne be changed to something non-intoxicating."

"Why?"

Sheldon crinkled his nose for a bit. "I don't really do well with alcohol in my body. I tend to lose my inhibitions." He proceeded to sit down on the bed with his legs slightly apart. He leaned forward, allowing his forearms to rest on either of his thighs.

_All the more reason to drink_, Amy thought.

"Besides," he continued, "I can't have my memory impaired now."

"Why not?"

"How else would I be able to remember everything?"

Amy took a dry gulp, wondering if Sheldon was even remotely hinting at what _might_ happen that night. Perhaps it was her cue to come clean. "Sheldon, I need to tell you something and I need you to keep an open mind."

Sheldon grinned before he said, "Of course."

Amy thought she saw a twinkle in his delightful blue eyes. _Is it possible that he remembers what happened after the last time I said those very words? _Brushing the idea off her mind, she freed the glass secured between his interlaced fingers and walked back to the center table, setting it down along with her own drink. She then turned around and heaved a sigh. "Sheldon."

He cocked a brow. "Yes?"

"Here's the thing: I might've given you the wrong impre—"

"I can't hear you from all the way there," he cut in, interrupting her speech.

"Oh," she mouthed, realizing her blunder. It took her three small strides to get closer to him, stopping just before his parted knees. Amy let her hands fall at her sides to keep her fingers from cording together. "Sheldon," she said, resolved to start over.

This time, he didn't utter a syllable. But his hand reached out, catching the tip of her robe's sash between his thumb and index finger.

Amy froze.

From under his long lashes, Sheldon seductively locked his gaze with hers for a heartbeat before he tugged at the silken sash, the material easily sliding off from the knot…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_** I'm sorry this took time but real life demanded my undivided attention (and the fact that it pays the rent) so I had to lie low. The good news is, I never leave any work unfinished.**_

_** Sheldon and Amy are now in the bedroom. One of them is already on the bed. I'll give you three guesses what will happen in the next chapter.**_


	4. Because It's You

_**Part Four**_

_**Because It's You**_

Sheldon Cooper's hand was calm, even as he undid the knot that made possible Amy's body covered from his immediate view. Now he was betraying the silk robe's purpose. It was an act no soul ever thought would happen.

Most importantly, it was something the brilliant man was doing of his own volition.

His cerulean eyes watched with intent the way in which the silken material parted, revealing what was underneath. Still, it hadn't been enough. His skillful hands shoved the sides of the robe apart, exposing her shoulders for him, and waited for a restraint from her.

There was none.

Within seconds, the blue garment fell into a puddle at her feet.

Sheldon would've exclaimed 'Fascinating!' as it was what formed in his mind, but it had been an expression he'd used one too many times every moment that he discovered something new about her. With Amy, there was always something to learn. Oftentimes, those revelations led him to realize a few tidbits concerning his own self as well.

Like this instance, for one. Sheldon was more than delighted when he removed his wife's robe to expose what she wore underneath.

She had on a blue silk chemise, the hue of which matched the item of clothing he had discarded prior. It wasn't too fancy, just a plain strappy number that ended with a little lacework slightly above her knees. He thought the choice of clothing made his wife look very alluring and very…virginal.

He liked it.

Scratch that. He loved it.

His hands found their way again on her body, resting at her waist. Wordlessly, the hands slid around her torso to meet at the small of her back. Pulling her closer, he nestled into the embrace, his nose nuzzling her abdomen, tickling her, taking in every scent that was only hers.

* * *

Amy's body became rigid at the contact for two reasons: first, she'd always been very self-conscious of her less-than-perfect abdomen. It didn't bulge like a beer belly but it wasn't plainly flat, either, like of those girl models everyone admired for their smooth toned abs. She'd tried crunches and sit-ups but they were too much work and had since given up with the hope that it wouldn't grow any bigger unless she was pregnant.

Second, Amy had no idea that Sheldon had a fixation on her middle part. He was never the type to show any interest in physical looks, although she had more than once caught him checking out her behind. Though those subtle ogles gave her a sensual kind of thrill, the brunette tried not to think too much of it. She had long come to terms with him being not concerned with things even remotely related to sex. Looking at how Sheldon held her, Amy was resolved that disinterest was the last thing on his mind.

Amy planted her palms on either of Sheldon's shoulders, needing the leverage to lean back and look at him. "Sheldon…"

"The female body is so amazing," he remarked calmly, eyes remaining fixed on Amy's midsection as though it were a seer's crystal ball.

"How so?" she queried, still feeling a little awkward at the way Sheldon held her.

"It produces one-half of the components needed to start a human being, yet from the moment the ovum and the sperm meet during fertilization, the woman does all the physical work all through gestation until birth."

"They say it's both a blessing and a curse."

"_That_, we will see after nine months."

Amy gulped down her nervousness. Was her husband expecting an offspring the soonest possible time? Surely, he must know how conception works. "You do know there is a process that has to occur before a baby would come out of me, right?"

Sheldon looked at her like she had fallen off the roof. "Of course." Finally, he let go of his hold on her body but kept her hands captive in his. He got to his feet, his six-foot-two frame towering her mere five-foot-four stance. With his breathtaking blue eyes locked on to her olive green ones, he dictated the dance with two words: "Let's begin."

Amy couldn't help her jaw from dropping at the earnestness in his voice. She was almost certain that a squeak would find its way out of her throat but there was none.

Sheldon tilted his head aside, an act that Amy had always found so innocently seductive. "Amy…are you hyperopic or myopic?"

"The latter," she replied despite being clueless as to where he was headed.

"Alright." Swiftly, his hands reached up and pried the spectacles off her face to toss the pair on to the soft cushion of the armchair.

Instinctively, Amy squinted to get used to the loss of her seeing aid. She hated the feeling of helplessness. "Sheldon, you know I can't see very well things from a certain distance."

All Amy could make out was a blurred Sheldon. Suddenly, the face right before hers became very clear and she instantly took notice that her husband had leaned _very_ close to her face, their noses barely an inch apart. "How's this?"

She gasped. "That's _really_ close," she said, almost whispering.

"It is," Sheldon affirmed, his warm breath prickling her lips with delight. "The shorter the distance to cross, the faster I could do this."

Then the gap between them was obliterated when Amy felt Sheldon press his lips to hers.

Amy knew what a kiss _looked_ like. She'd read far too many romance paperbacks and seen one too many chick flicks to have an _idea_ what a kiss was. She'd even been the first to kiss Sheldon and the one who constantly initiated most of it during their relationship as a steady couple. True, it was he who kissed her first at the altar earlier but it was a caress meant to seal a deal. It had been a chaste kiss, sweet at most, and had been proper before the eyes of God and of their kith and kin.

In this enclosure, it was different. There was no audience, no applause, no cheering. It was just the two of them in a place where for the time being, the outside world did not exist.

From the moment Sheldon fused his lips with hers, everything she thought she knew about kissing flew right out the window. Her knees seemed to have turned to jelly that she didn't know how she would be able to remain standing up.

Because when Sheldon kissed her…oh, god, when he _kissed_ her…

* * *

Sheldon loved the feel of Amy's lips on his. He always had, even if the first instance of that contact was laced with alcohol and the second was tinted with extreme glee. The fact that he loved kissing Amy—and being kissed by Amy—was the kind of information he only kept to himself lest he'd receive a mighty round of mockery from his testosterone-fueled friends.

It wasn't to say that such an intimate act hadn't crossed his mind before. While he had often declared himself to be way above the baser creatures his friends were, Sheldon never ruled out—if only to himself—the verity that he did have desires. After all, he read the book that his friends got him.

He found it beguiling that kissing Amy, on the night of their wedding and in the privacy of their room, brought about two realizations in him. First was that he was actually enjoying it. The second was that he wanted more.

His lips on hers were initially tentative, a bit hesitant. Yet the longer he kept the contact with her, the more intimate he wanted to get. So he opened his mouth just enough to catch her bottom lip with his as a preface to a deeper kiss. And when he could endure it any further, he bit her lip, just enough to tease her.

It worked. The act elicited a gasp from the lady, prompting her to open her mouth more. Sheldon took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, tasting her in a way he never imagined he ever would with anybody. Despite his lips being pressed to hers, Sheldon couldn't suppress them turning up into a smile against her mouth when she breathed out a moan.

Bravado and passion surged through his body, fueling his fingertips to graze the length of Amy's arms, the digits going up to lightly rest on her shoulders. Sheldon sensually kneaded the exposed skin with the pads of his fingers before teasingly hooking both indices on the thin bands of her chemise. Two seconds later, the straps slowly started to slip off her pale shoulders.

* * *

It was electric. When Sheldon's fingers fluttered over her skin, Amy felt like the end of a live wire had been brushed against her drenched body. It was like nothing she'd ever been subjected to before, not that she had any upon which to base it. She had earlier thought that such an analogy she'd read in those dreamy, idealistic cheap fiction always stretched the idea too far.

_But not when you get to experience it yourself_, she thought amid all the sensations Sheldon's touches had made her feel.

Sheldon's fingers started to tug at the thin strips of silk that held her clothing against her shoulders. That was when Amy froze because she knew, one less piece of clothing meant this was going to go the distance. Instinct caused her to hold his hands, ceasing what she knew was going to ensue.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked, still breathless from the kiss that was so hot it left her parched.

Her eyes remained closed in concentration. _Come on, Fowler_, she chided herself silently for even hesitating. _You've long wanted this. You want him, don't you? And you want him to want you. What's stopping you?_

She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Sheldon…I…"

He kissed her lips briefly, assuring her. Then he smiled, as though understanding her fear. "Amy, we don't have to do this now."

She returned his smile, wondering at the same time why she was even dithering for starters. Was she afraid that he wouldn't like what he would see? Was she petrified that she wouldn't be able to deliver the skills she had not-so-subtly hinted to being good at? Was she worried that this was just a customary deed that they had to accomplish before the night was through?

In the course of her silence, she felt his hands try to return the bands back into their modest state. However, she gripped his hands tighter, signaling for him to stop. Collecting courage, Amy set her gaze deep into his. "Do you want to?"

If eye color was any indication of feelings, Amy would've believed it as she saw Sheldon's blue eyes turn from bright with bliss to dark with desire. He huskily uttered one word. "Yes."

That was it.

Amy didn't let go of his hands; she needed them to let him know she wanted this as much as he did. With a gentle tug, she led his hands down, along with her straps, to relegate yet another item of clothing to the one that had already been eliminated prior.

* * *

Sheldon noted with eager scrutiny how the chemise easily slid off her torso, down to her waist, skimming past her legs before it landed in a blue pool at her feet. Still, that wasn't what interested him most but what was revealed to him after. The viewing came too short, much to his dismay, when something—modesty, perhaps—caused Amy to cover her bosoms with her crossed arms.

"Don't," he implored before he could even think. "I want to look at what's mine."

He wasn't sure what drove him to sound so…possessive. It wasn't as though Amy wasn't already his. In the eyes of deities and of the law, she already belonged to him. But it felt right to declare so. It was only a matter of seconds before he would physically stake his claim on her anyway. Yet, there was something so primal about it and he needed her to hear.

Amy didn't budge. "I, uh…"

Sheldon could tell her face was burning up and he had an idea why. "Don't be embarrassed. Even Aphrodite didn't do crunches and sit-ups."

"I'm not perfect."

"You don't have to be, Amy. I married you because I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be with me now and for the rest of my life but you." Perhaps it was his words or the desire sounding off in his voice, either one, but Amy did bashfully oblige and revealed her body to her husband.

Sheldon was no stranger to a nude woman's body. He knew the parts very well in a scientific, clinical kind of way. But this was the first time he was looking at a woman with the full intent of running his hands over each breadth of naked skin. Most importantly, the woman—this woman—belonged to him.

A part of his being stirred in reaction and this time, he knew what it meant. Reaching behind him and grabbing a fistful of his own garment, Sheldon pulled his shirt off over his head in one swift motion, not caring where it settled on the floor. He resumed their kiss with more fervor, his hands snaking around Amy's waist and pulling her closer. Sheldon could feel the fullness of Amy's breasts against his chest, causing him to wonder how his hair must've felt against her smooth skin.

Without breaking the contact of their lips, Sheldon led Amy over to the bed in a kneeling position atop the mattress. They stayed in this stance for a little longer until he felt it was time to level things up. His right hand remained at her waist as his other hand skimmed the skin of her back, coming to rest at her nape. In the steady cradle of his arms, Sheldon gently guided Amy to lie on the bed.

* * *

Amy thought it was good that her husband had set her down on the velvety bed when he did. From the moment she allowed him to render her naked, Amy's head had already been swirling with emotions: of desire, of shyness, of love. She had no clue how long she would've been able to support herself if he hadn't laid her down.

She couldn't feel his weight on her for while he was on top, Sheldon supported himself on his forearms even as they continued kissing. But Amy could feel _him_ against her thigh and she knew sans doubt that he was ready.

His lips left hers when the need for air won over their desire for each other, and in spite of that, Amy knew it was only temporary. Her eyes set on his before they rested on his lips, feeling excited at the way the tip of his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip, as though tasting their kiss, before it disappeared behind teeth that worried down his pouty kissers.

Amy closed her eyes, her breathing labored. She felt him touch his forehead to hers.

"Are you tired?" Sheldon asked, his breath tickling her mouth.

"No. I'm just…taking in the moment."

It wasn't until she sensed him move his face back that she opened her eyes, meeting the blue eyes that had captivated her since the first day their paths crossed. There was a slight reassuring smile playing across his lips.

It wouldn't take an experiment for Amy to discern where this was going to lead. After all, her husband did say he wanted this and heaven knew it was what she desired as well. With that came the knowledge that the only barrier to the consummation of this night was her consent.

Her fingers stroked his arm, smiling as she felt the strands of hair grazing it. "I'm ready."

He planted a soft peck on her lips then left to stand. He was to be gone for only a while, Amy knew. The breath hitched in her throat as she watched Sheldon unravel the drawstring of his lounge pants without any qualms. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband and led the fabric down his hips, along with his underwear, until he was all skin and flesh.

Amy heard herself gasp. Sheldon's body wasn't that of a hunk's on the cover of a magazine but even without any physical exercises, he owned a well-toned body, sculpted at the right places. With feelings that can only be described as a combination of anticipation and nerves, she traced her eyes over the creamy skin of her husband's chest, tainted only with subtle traces of hair, before skimming down to his midsection, flat but not ripped. Allowing her gaze to move downward even more, she directed her olive orbs over the patch of dark brown hair that adorned the base of his impressive pride, noting the way it stood in attention.

Suddenly, a text from one of her college textbooks flashed through her mind: _The human vagina can stretch by as much as six inches when aroused to allow for coitus without feeling any pain._ Then she swallowed nervously. _Whoever wrote that has obviously not met Sheldon Cooper._

* * *

The last time Sheldon had been stark naked in front of another person was when he sought revenge inside Howard's then-new car. That was accomplished for the sole purpose of riling the engineer-slash-astronaut. Tonight, he was once again without any thread on but it was desire, not retribution, that drove him to boldly bare himself before her.

He smiled at her before he lay down beside her and without any qualms, starting kissing her anew. Sheldon was basking in a new-found activity that he wouldn't mind indulging in over and over again with his wife. But much more than pleasure, he had another agenda for their lip-lock.

Amy moaning into their kiss was a sign that Sheldon took for her preoccupation with their fused lips. Seizing the chance, Sheldon slid one hand from cupping her face, his fingertips fluttering down her neck, to the valley created by her bosoms, trailing south until he stopped at the very mound of her femininity. He slipped his digits underneath the silk of her underwear and heard her sharp intake of air when he found the slick moisture covering what he could only poetically describe to be the softest place on earth.

No words were needed to be exchanged to know that Amy was more than ready. Distracting her with kisses, deeper and more searing than anything they had ever shared, Sheldon skillfully shed Amy of the last physical barrier to their union. With that done, he set into position, careful not to crush her under his weight.

He anchored himself upon his left arm as his right hand sought her left, sliding into place until their palms met. He laced his fingers between hers, as though seeking match, and clamped down, locking their hands together.

He held her gaze, drilling into her soul. Their eyes mirrored both gentleness and desire. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Sheldon," she breathed. She slithered her free hand up his shoulder, stopping when it reached his slender neck and pulled him against her…onto her. He accepted her abandon when she arched into him, willing to give her all in full trust.

This was how he had always dreamed it to be.

The roaring fire from the hearth cast their shadows dancing on the walls to an old-age rhythm until the movement triggered their consciousness to explode into little white twinkles behind their eyes as they, in mind, body and heart, finally became one.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I wanted to be very descriptive with the Shamy doing the deed. Believe me, I did; but I couldn't. I guess, for some reason, I want my Shamy to still be sweet innocent beings who would look at the wedding night as an expression of their love and not just because it's socially acceptable for them to do it. I guess I'm romantic that way. Nevertheless, the last paragraph is exactly the way I wanted this chapter to end.  
**_

_**I know this chapter is long overdue. I had work to attend to and research to conduct to advance myself professionally. Then I also had a case of writer's block. I'm never one to publish something that's half-baked so I shelved this for a while until I got my groove back. I just hope that it was all worth the wait.  
**_

_**Thank you for reviewing, for following and for making this and my other stories as well as one of your favorites. You are the ones who keep me going. I dedicate this chapter to all of you.  
**_


End file.
